You'll Never Walk Alone
by Nerazzuri
Summary: L telah lama terbunuh oleh dewa berhati keji. Mello juga telah menyusulnya pergi. Hanya Matt satu-satunya harapan Near untuk menjadi teman pengusir sepi. Dedicated for Near's birthday. Mind to Read and Review?


**Death Note belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba**

**Warning : typos, rhyme, second point of view, possibly OOC, shounen ai, etc**

**MattNear for minatsuki heartnet  
**

**Dedicated for Near's birthday**

.

.

.

Kaugerakkan kakimu mengikuti langkah Gevanni. Manik monolitmu menatap lurus ke arah _public area_ yang baru kaujamah untuk pertama kali. Sebuah stasiun kereta api dengan begitu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, menanti kereta yang sesuai destinasi. Beberapa kali atensimu tercuri oleh kereta yang singgah di Stasiun Yaroslavsky. Kereta-kereta yang akhirnya membawa mereka pergi.

Jika bukan karena cuaca buruk yang sedang terjadi di Moskva, kau takkan berada di tempat ini. Karena sebuah pesawat pribadi—sekurang-kurangnya helikopter—selalu bisa membawamu pergi. Namun kali ini fasilitas itu menjadi sia-sia karena cuaca ekstrim Moskva yang sulit diprediksi. Mengendarai mobil pun bukan pilihan bijaksana mengingat kemacetan yang kerap melanda ibukota negeri ini. Menundanya lebih tak mungkin lagi mengingat FSB telah meminta kedatanganmu untuk mengusut kasus _gendercide_ yang terjadi. Jadi, memang tak ada alternatif lain selain menggunakan kereta sebagai sarana transportasi.

"Near."

Suara Gevanni membuatmu menengadahkan kepala. Pria itu mengisyaratkanmu untuk naik ke dalam kereta. Sepertinya Lidner sudah memastikan bahwa dalam kereta yang akan kalian tumpangi tidak terdapat ancaman bahaya. Kaulangkahkan kakimu ke dalam kereta bercat merah dan biru itu tanpa banyak bicara.

"_Izvi'nite_."

Ucapan itu kaudengar manakala bahumu tersenggol seorang pemuda yang tampak terburu-buru. Terbukti setelah mengucapkan kata maaf, ia segera berlalu. Kau tak sempat melihat wajahnya, tetapi surai kemerahannya terasa familiar bagimu.

Matt, Si Peringkat Ketiga.

"Di sebelah sana, Near." Gevanni menunjuk salah satu kompartemen yang agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kau mengabaikan kepergian pemuda itu dan menoleh ke arah direksi yang ditunjuk Gevanni.

Kau melangkah, tetapi sudut matamu tetap mencari-cari keberadaan si rambut merah. Rasa penasaran sedikit mengusikmu mengingat seharusnya pemuda itu sudah mati dalam tragedi berdarah. Nasib yang seharusnya sama seperti yang diterima Si Peringkat Kedua yang pemarah.

Lagi pula, jika pemuda tadi memang Matt, apa yang akan kaulakukan? Menyapanya dengan senyuman? Yang benar saja, kalian bahkan tak saling mengenal selama di panti asuhan.

"Mungkin perjalanannya akan sedikit membosankan," ujar Gevanni.

Kau tak tertarik memberikan tanggapan. Matamu lebih terpaku pada detail boneka jarimu, memastikan benda-benda itu ada di tangan. Sementara Gevanni membuntutimu yang memang sedikit lamban. Tak ada kata protes yang ia lontarkan. Beberapa tahun bekerja denganmu membuatnya hafal akan perangaimu yang lebih suka mengunci diri dalam keheningan.

Pasca kematian Light Yagami, kauhabiskan waktumu dengan menyelesaikan berbagai delik. Tentu saja hanya untuk kasus-kasus yang kauanggap menarik. Seperti kasus kali ini yang diam-diam membuatmu tergelitik.

Beberapa tahun ini, rasio gender di Rusia dirasa terlalu seimbang. Jumlah kelahiran bayi-bayi perempuan sudah sangat jauh berkurang. Tak ada yang begitu tertarik memerhatikan, setidaknya sebelum ditemukannya ratusan janin perempuan yang terbuang.

_Gendercide_ adalah hipotesis yang kaumiliki.

"Ck! _B'lyad_!"

Biasanya kau akan mengacuhkannya. Tapi kali ini, ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tergelitik untuk mencari asal suara. Kau bahkan berhenti sejenak untuk menoleh siapakah yang mengumpat di kereta. Terpaut dua kursi dari tempatmu berada, kaulihat seorang pemuda ber-_goggle_ jingga. Di tangannya, ada sebuah Playstation Portable yang menjadi fokus atensinya.

Seorang kakek tua di sebelahnya terlihat mengomelinya dalam bahasa Rusia. Sementara Matt—kali ini kauyakin itu memang dia—hanya menggerutu kecil dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Matamu masih belum lepas memandangi mereka ketika Matt menoleh ke arahmu secara tiba-tiba.

Dia menatapmu, dan kau pun menatapnya.

"Near?" Tangan kanan Gevanni menelusup ke dalam mantel cokelatnya. Tanpa bertanya, kautahu apa yang akan diambilnya.

"Dia temanku," ucapmu sedikit ragu. Kau menggerakkan bola matamu untuk melihatnya kembali. Tapi nyatanya sosok pemuda itu tak kaudapati.

Mata elang Gevanni menyapu ke segala penjuru. Mencoba menemukan sosok yang kauakui sebagai temanmu. Kau mengenggam erat boneka jarimu. Tak juga beranjak meski sebenarnya kauingin tahu.

"_Privyet_, Near." Sebuah suara membuatmu dan Gevanni menoleh.

Dia—Matt—muncul lagi di hadapanmu.

"Matt," kau menyebut namanya ragu-ragu.

Matt tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Karena aksinya sudah terwakili oleh tangannya yang tiba-tiba menarikmu—sepertinya dia ingin kau menuruti. Terang saja aksi di luar dugaannya mendapat konkurensi. Belum juga melangkah, FN Five Seven milik Gevanni bersarang di pelipis kiri.

"Hey, hey, sejak kapan Rusia melegalkan penggunaan senjata api di atas kereta?" Tak tersirat sedikit pun ketakutan atau keterkejutan dalam lingual yang terucap dengan santai. "Near temanku, dan aku ingin bicara dengannya. Tidakkah Paman mengerti?" Si Rambut Merah itu melanjutkannya dengan santai.

Gevanni mendecih tak suka dengan kata 'Paman'. Usianya baru awal tiga puluhan. Kau mengerti jika lelaki itu merasa sedikit keberatan dipanggil paman oleh seorang pemuda berusia awal dua puluhan.

"Dia temanku di Wammy's House." Kau membuka suara. Kautahu Gevanni tidak akan menurunkan _shotgun_-nya sampai kaubicara. Dan mungkin saja Lidner dan orang-orangnya akan datang menyusul dan semakin memperkeruh suasana.

"Nah, apa kataku," ucap Matt setengah mengejek Gevanni. Ia mengerling ke arahmu, "Jadi apa lagi yang kita tunggu?"

Dan pilihanmu adalah mengikuti langkah kakinya yang cepat.

.

.

.

"_Bloody hell_! Lagi-lagi albino sial itu!" Pekikan marah Mello menjadi agenda wajib tak resmi tiap kali pengumuman peringkat di Wammy's House. Ekspresi kekesalannya tampak sangat kentara di wajahnya.

"Huh? Tepat seperti dugaanku sebelumnya, Mells." Temannya yang berambut merah hanya menanggapinya dengan santai, "Ayo, ke ruang makan. Kudengar akan ada puding cokelat hari ini."

"Albino sial itu ... semester depan aku pasti akan merebut posisiku kembali!" tukas Mello berapi-api.

"Semester lalu kau juga bilang begitu," komentar Matt.

"Kau temanku, Brengsek! Seharusnya kau mendukungku!" sambar Mello masih dengan intonasi kesal.

Teman.

Kau mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan. Meskipun kau lebih asyik bermain-main dengan tumpukan dadu di kiri kanan, tetap saja konversasi mereka masih tertangkap indra pendengaran. Salahkan Roger yang menempelkan kertas pengumuman di ujung koridor selatan. Lokasi yang tak seberapa jauh dari kamar di mana kau ditempatkan.

Teman.

Sejujurnya kau tidak tahu apa definisi konkret atas kata ini. Alih-alih bergabung bersama anak-anak Wammy's House yang lain, kau lebih suka di sini. Di dalam kamarmu, membunuh waktu dengan _puzzle_ dan tumpukan dadu yang kaususun tinggi-tinggi. Di tempat inilah kau meluapkan imajinasi, membangun konsentrasi, dan memperkokoh intuisi. Bagimu, itu jauh lebih menarik ketimbang membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk omong kosong tanpa arti.

Manusia yang berinteraksi denganmu pun bisa dihitung dengan jari. Yang paling intens tentu saja Roger karena pria tua itulah yang akan memastikan segala kebutuhanmu terpenuhi. Selain Roger, Mello dan Linda juga masuk daftar ini. Bukan sekali dua kali Mello mendatangimu, meski hanya untuk mengatakan dia akan merebut kembali posisi pertamanya darimu di kemudian hari. Biasanya dia akan datang bersama dengan Matt, meski Si Rambut Merah itu lebih fokus pada konsol _game portable_-nya ketimbang turut memberi kompresi. Sementara Linda lebih sering datang hanya untuk mengajaknya bermain di luar kamar ini.

Oh, tentu saja ada satu orang lagi. Seseorang yang sangat kaukagumi. Seorang detektif mumpuni dengan pola pikir mantiki. Ryuzaki, itu nama yang disebutnya saat berkunjung ke sini. Memaknai setiap gerak langkahnya, kautahu pemuda itulah sang detektif yang selalu menjadi sumber inspirasi.

L.

Sosok yang selama ini dikenal selalu memberi instruksi lewat abjad kedua belas dengan _font_ Cloister Black dan suara. Sosok yang memberanikan diri menantang bahaya dengan menghadapi kasus pembunuh keji ber-_code name_ Kira. Dan kau merasa terhormat dapat menjadi salah satu penerusnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah melihatnya mati-matian belajar. Tapi kenapa dia selalu menjadi yang pertama, ya?"

Kau tidak peduli. Seberapa pun seringnya mereka membicarakanmu bak selebritis, kau tidak akan peduli. Bagimu, dalam menyelesaikan kasus kau hanya perlu menggabungkan semua bukti dan preskripsi yang memiliki koherensi. Menyusun setiap puing-puingnya dengan hati-hati dan presisi. Seperti caramu menyusun kepingan _puzzle_ monokrom di hadapanmu ini.

"Kadang-kadang aku heran kenapa anak seperti itu yang bisa mengalahkan Mello. Padahal kan Mello yang paling rajin belajar."

"Jaga bicaramu. Jangan sampai Mello mendengarmu, dia akan merasa sangat terhina kalau kau menganggapnya berusaha sangat keras hanya untuk mengalahkan Near."

Kauyakin, untaian kalimat yang baru saja kaudengar itu berasal dari teman baik Mello, Si Peringkat Ketiga. Entah kenapa, kau merasa Matt sedang berusaha menyelamatkan harga diri temannya. Sepertinya rasanya memang menyakitkan ketika kau berusaha sekuat tenaga tapi tetap tak bisa mengalahkan lawanmu yang bersikap tenang-tenang saja.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, kau merasa iri pada Mello.

Tapi Mello memang sosok teman yang pantas dibela. Dari kisi-kisi jendela, kau sering melihatnya membaur bersama anak-anak yang lainnya. Bermain bersama, mengobrol dengan mereka, atau sekadar membaca buku di tempat terbuka.

"Apa kau senang?" Suara Mello menyapa telingamu. Tanpa menoleh, kautahu dia sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Tidak juga," katamu.

"Cih! Kau sombong sekali, Near. Lihat saja, semester depan, aku akan mengalahkanmu!" balas Mello.

"Menjadi peringkat pertama tidak menjamin saya yang akan menjadi penerus L. Bukankah L sendiri yang akan memilih siapa yang akan menjadi penerusnya." Kau menimpalinya dengan intonasi datarmu.

"Cih!" Mello membuang muka, tapi kautahu diam-diam anak yang usianya dua tahun lebih tua darimu itu merasa bahagia. Sepertinya ia sependapat dengan apa yang kaulontarkan padanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi setelah penculikan Takada itu, Matt memutuskan pindah ke Rusia?" Pertanyaanmu lebih terdengar seperti konklusi dari cerita singkat Matt. Pemuda itu baru saja menceritakan bagaimana alur kehidupannya pasca selamat. Rasanya seperti sebuah keajaiban mendengar ada orang yang masih selamat meski puluhan peluru telah membombardir dengan hebat.

Begitu mendengar berita kematian Mello, Matt tak begitu tertarik mengambil alih jaringan mafia yang sebelumnya dikuasai si maniak cokelat. Ia tak begitu tertarik, karena motivasinya bergabung dengan mereka hanya karena langkah kakinya yang menghendaki dirinya untuk selalu bersama sang sahabat. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat apa saja asalkan tak membuat kebebasannya tersekat.

"Pertanyaan retorik, Near. Tapi boleh dibilang, begitulah versi singkatnya," jawabnya santai sambil merebahkan diri di kursi panjang yang bisa disulap menjadi seperti ranjang—kau juga baru tahu seperti ini bentuk kursi penumpang Trans Siberian. Si Rambut Merah ini menukar tempat duduknya dengan sosok yang bertanggung jawab memastikanmu selalu dalam kondisi aman. Ya, Gevanni sekarang sedang duduk di kompartemen yang ada di depan setelah titahmu ia dapatkan.

Matt memutar kotak sigaretnya dengan bosan, "Jujur saja aku terkejut melihatmu ada di kereta ini."

"Saya harus segera mencapai Ekaterinburg," komentarmu.

"Butuh waktu lebih dari sehari semalam," timpalnya, "Mari bertaruh, aku yakin kau ke sana untuk sebuah kasus."

"Ya," jawabmu.

"Butuh _partner_? Aku bersedia menjadi _partner_-mu jika kau membayarku dengan lumayan," tawarnya.

Kau sedikit mengerutkan alis. Bagimu, sungguh aneh rasanya mendengar Matt berubah menjadi sosok yang materialistis. Bukan, bukan hanya itu saja yang terdengar tak logis. Kauyakin Matt tahu kau tipikal pemikir singularis. Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba ia menawarkan dirinya agar bisa ikut menganalisis?

"Aku butuh uang," Matt bicara seolah ia mengerti apa yang kaupikirkan, "ada salah satu _game_ yang ingin kubeli dan harganya cukup mahal."

Kali ini Matt terdengar seperti pribadi yang amat permisif. Menggabungkan dengan tawaran sebelumnya, boleh jadi ia akan bertindak supresif. Jemarimu sibuk menyusun menara kartu, sedangkan telingamu siap mendengarkan secara intensif.

"Berapa jumlah uang yang Matt butuhkan?" tanyamu.

"Sekitar 8,9 miliar," jawabnya.

Kau urung menempatkan dua kartu pada bagian teratas menaramu. Kauakui kau sedikit terkejut mendengar nominal yang disebutkannya padamu. Sungguh, harga 8,9 miliar untuk sebuah _game_ rasanya terlalu berlebihan, bahkan untuk _game _yang paling bermutu. Yah, tentu saja akan lain jadinya jika _game_ yang dimaksud Matt adalah metafora atas enigma berharga yang menemui jalan buntu.

"_Game_ seperti apa yang Matt inginkan?"

Matt bangkit dari posisinya semula. Ia duduk sembari menatapmu serius dengan siku yang bertumpu pada meja. Sepertinya dugaanmu tentang metafora sebuah enigma memang bukanlah sebuah praduga belaka.

"Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun," kata Matt, "_game _yang kuinginkan itu adalah ... Greed Island!"

Dan menara kartumu tiba-tiba saja runtuh.

Demi Death Note dan _shinigami_, kau bukanlah seorang _otaku_ tapi kau cukup tahu _game_ yang disebut Matt hanya memiliki eksistensi dalam sebuah serial _animanga_. Kau merasa bodoh karena dengan begitu mudahnya memercayai apa yang dikatakan pengguna _goggle_ jingga. Yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi, sekarang sedang tertawa kecil menikmati kemenangannya.

"Sudah saya kira, Matt tidak serius saat mengatakan Matt butuh uang. Untuk sebuah_ game_, 8,9 miliar memang tidak murah. Tapi saya kira, Matt bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Membobol rekening bank misalnya. Saya tahu Matt memiliki kemampuan yang sangat baik di bidang sibernetika," katamu mencoba menutupi kekesalan yang mengganggu.

"Hn ... ternyata memang sulit membuatmu sedikit lebih ekspresif," komentar Matt, "kalau Mello, mungkin dia sudah melempariku dengan bungkus cokelat atau bahkan menodongkan revolvernya padaku."

Ah, kautahu Mello memang tipikal anak yang koleris. Dan ucapan seperti yang Matt katakan tadi tidak mungkin tidak digubris. Apalagi jika ia juga mendengarkan uraian Matt dengan saksama sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa itu semua hanyalah jebakan taktis.

"Tapi aku sempat melihatmu kesal. Kautahu Near, kau bahkan masih terlihat manis meskipun sedang merasa kesal. Hey, jangan lempar...," Matt tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Karena rubik berukuran 9x9 milikmu sudah terlanjur mendarat di kepalanya.

.

.

"Katamu, tujuanmu adalah Ekaterinburg, kan?" Matt menghisap batang bernikotin di antara jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya. Sepertinya ia tak tahan terlalu lama lepas dari _holy grail_-nya. Yah, mungkin ia hanya perlu menyiapkan alasan jika tiba-tiba petugas datang menegurnya.

Kau tak memberikan reaksi. Telingamu sibuk mencermati pesan suara yang dikirimkan Gevanni melalui _earphone_ yang tersemat di telinga kiri, sementara jemarimu menari-nari di atas sebuah layar mini. Sekalipun kau mengenal Matt, tapi tetap saja kau tak bisa memercayainya terlalu dini. Toh, niatmu mengikuti keinginannya untuk duduk dalam kompartemen yang sama hanyalah untuk sekadar reuni. Lagi pula, akan lebih baik jika ia mendengarkan perkembangan laporan terkini untuk menentukan langkah-langkah presisi.

Ratusan janin itu merupakan limbah biologis dari banyaknya proses aborsi. Sebagian besar sudah menyusut karena suhu ekstrim dan cairan kimia yang menyertai. Beberapa rumah sakit yang ditengarai merupakan sumber dari limbah biologis ini tengah diselidiki dan terancam mendapat hukuman administrasi. Tetapi tentu saja bukan hal itu yang mengusik FSB sekaligus intuisimu sendiri.

Apakah ini hanya kebetulan semata, ataukah memang memiliki korelasi dengan komposisi gender dalam demografi?

"Near?" Matt memanggil namamu, "Sudah dengar berita tentang penemuan ratusan janin itu?" Ucapan Matt selanjutnya membuat pergerakan jemarimu terhenti. Mau tak mau kau mengangkat wajahmu, memberinya atensi. Jauh dalam hati, kau bertanya-tanya apakah Matt memiliki semacam presumsi?

"Sudah," jawabmu singkat.

"Kau tidak tertarik menyelidikinya?" tanya Matt, "Aku sebenarnya tertarik dengan kasus itu. Kupikir membuang tong plastik berisi ratusan janin mati ke dalam hutan terdengar agak menggelikan. Maksudku, kupikir oknum-oknum itu benar-benar bodoh. Yah, kecuali kalau mereka punya maksud tertentu."

"Saya pikir Matt tidak pernah tertarik dengan kasus apa pun, kecuali kasus-kasus yang diselidiki Mello," komentarmu.

"Aku juga tidak pernah mengira kalau kau begitu perhatian dengan segala sepak terjangku," Matt tersenyum jahil. Membuatmu ingin melemparinya dengan rubik—meski kauurungkan niat itu karena kau tak ingin terlihat begitu infantil. Pemuda itu justru tertawa kecil melihat kilatan kesal di matamu, "Tidak salah juga sih. Mello selalu melihat ke arahmu, dan sebagai temannya, aku selalu ingin tahu kenapa dia selalu bersikap begitu. Tentang kasus ini, kupikir kasus seperti ini akan menarik perhatianmu."

_Mello selalu melihat ke arahmu._

Ah, tentu saja hal yang masuk akal. Si Pirang itu memang selalu menganggapnya sebagai rival. Padahal kau berharap kalian bisa menjadi lebih kolegial. Seperti apa yang kaulihat dari interaksi Mello dengan pemuda ber-_goggle_ yang kerap dianggap periferal.

Matt selalu melihat ke arah Si Nomor Dua. Mengikutinya, bahkan ketika Mello bergabung bersama komplotan mafia. Pemuda itu terlihat tak peduli dengan mahkota peringkat pertama. Segala hal yang dilakukannya hanyalah demi kebahagiaan dan obsesi sahabatnya. Matt akan selalu berdiri di belakang Mello, mendorongnya untuk meraih apa pun yang dikehendakinya.

Matt selalu melihat ke arah Mello, sebagai suporter tetap. Mello selalu melihatmu, sebagai barier yang semestinya lenyap.

Bagi Matt, kau adalah penghalang ambisi Mello dan bagimu, Matt adalah bayangan Mello.

"Apa pendapat Matt tentang kasus itu?" Kau mencoba fokus pada kasus itu.

"Memancing perhatian pemerintah, atau bahkan bisa saja dunia," jawabnya santai.

"Dengan kata lain, Matt ingin mengatakan bahwa hal tersebut memang disengaja," kau mencoba memberi penegasan.

Matt mengangguk, "Bisa saja oknum-oknum yang sangat mengecam tindakan aborsi mencuri tong plastik itu dari pusat pengolahan limbah biologis lalu membuangnya di tengah hutan. Dengan begitu, janin-janin mati itu akan ditemukan oleh warga dan dalam sekejap akan menyita perhatian kepolisian. Menyusul maraknya pemberitaan, pihak kepolisian akan memperketat penyisiran terhadap praktik-praktik aborsi ilegal."

"Saya setuju dengan yang Matt katakan," ucapmu, "tetapi saya kira Matt belum melihat kasus ini secara keseluruhan."

"Kalau begitu, lengkapilah. Lengkapilah tiap kepingan kasus ini seperti caramu melengkapi papan _puzzle_."

Kau terperangah. Matt bicara seolah ia hendak memberimu dukungan untuk tetap melaju, menghadapi kasus yang membuatmu gelisah. Sorot matanya tajam dan terarah. Hanya saja kau tak mampu membaca, dukungan Matt adalah dukungan dari seorang teman ataukah dari seorang yang kontra dengan aborsi yang terjadi di Negeri Beruang Merah?

"Kebanyakan janin yang dibuang itu berjenis kelamin perempuan," ucapmu pelan.

"_Sex selection _legal di sini, Near," Matt meletakkan puntung rokoknya di atas tutup botol minuman ringan yang menjadi asbak dadakan.

"Yang saya tahu, pemerintah Rusia memang melegalkan _sex selection_ dengan metode _Preimplentation Genetic Diagnosis_ dan_ In Vitro Fertilization_. Tetapi mengaborsi janin setelah mengetahui gendernya tak sesuai harapan bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibenarkan, Matt," komentarmu.

"Yah, kupikir kau benar," timpal Matt.

Sepasang lingkar matanya mengamati koleksi mainanmu yang klasik. Tak seperti miliknya yang didominasi beragam mainan elektronik. Tangannya menjangkau _action figure _yang berdiri dengan angkuh di pelataran istana plastik.

"Ngeengg!" Kau mengangkat salah satu replika pesawatmu ke arah robot Gundam yang dipegang Matt. Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit terperanjat, tetapi ia segera mengerti skenario perang yang kaubuat. Terlebih setelah kau mengucapkan seuntai kalimat, "Matt harus menghindar jika ingin selamat."

Matt mengangkat Gundam-nya demi menghindari seranganmu, "Kejar aku, Near."

.

.

.

Kereta yang kaunaiki baru saja melewati stasiun di Permskaya. Gevanni bilang, destinasi kalian ada di pemberhentian berikutnya. Memang tak perlu buru-buru karena Gevanni hanya ingin memastikan kau tetap terjaga. Ia khawatir udara dingin dan pekatnya malam membuatmu terlena, seperti kebanyakan penumpang yang terlelap dibuai utopia.

Di satu sisi kau merasa lega. Lebih dari dua puluh jam berada di kereta membuatmu bosan juga. Setidaknya begitu tiba di Ekaterinburg, sebuah kamar luas berisi puluhan mainan akan tersedia. Kaubisa kembali membangun 'kota' dengan tiap kepingan lego yang ada. Oh, tentu saja kau takkan melupakan tugasmu di sana. Kau akan meminta orang-orang FSB menemuimu demi memberi akurasi data.

Namun di sisi lain, kau harus berpisah dengan Matt. Sayang sekali, padahal kau baru tahu ia adalah pemuda yang hangat. Matt adalah teman bicara yang seimbang—ia bahkan menganalisis kasusmu dengan cukup cermat. Ia juga tak keberatan menemanimu bermain dengan robot-robot Gundam dan replika pesawat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, kau menemukan konformitas. Alih-alih menatapmu sebagai detektif minim identitas, Matt melihatmu sebagai reflektor dari pemuda berambut emas. Seolah kaulah yang menyimpan tiap kepingan memori berharga dari Mello yang masih membekas.

Kau dan dia sama-sama kehilangan Si Peringkat Kedua. Kau kehilangan Mello di saat pemuda itu mulai menyambut uluran tanganmu untuk menghentikan pembunuh psikopat bersama-sama. Sementara bagi Matt, kehilangan Mello berarti kehilangan poros hidupnya.

"Sebenarnya Matt mau ke mana?" tanyamu. Kau baru ingat, Matt sama sekali tak pernah menyebut ke mana tujuannya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin Irkutsk, mungkin juga Omsk. Tergantung seberapa membosankannya tidur di kereta," jawab Matt dengan santai.

Dengan kata lain, ia tak punya tujuan pasti. Baginya, naik Trans Siberian mungkin tak lebih dari sekadar ekskursi. Atau mungkin karena _room rate _hotel berbintang yang terlalu tinggi—kau tak yakin soal ini, karena Matt selalu punya cara agar rekeningnya tetap terisi. Mungkin juga, dengan memilih kereta sebagai sarana transportasi, ia bisa menemukan banyak hal yang menarik atensi.

"Matt tidak memiliki tujuan pasti?" Kau tak tahan untuk menyimpan semua keingintahuan.

"Ya ampun ... pertanyaanmu membuatku merasa seperti _backpacker_ yang tersesat, Near," komentarnya.

"Bekerjalah bersama saya, Matt," ucapmu.

"Sepertinya kau serius memikirkan kata-kataku tentang _game_ Greed Island itu," Matt tersenyum getir, "aku hanya bercanda. Aku tak ingin menjadi alat ataupun menjadi faktor penghambat dalam perjalananmu."

"Apakah karena saya bukan Mello?" Pertanyaan frontalmu tak urung membuatnya terkejut.

Kau mengulas sebuah senyum. Tanpa bicara pun, kautahu Matt mengajakmu bicara karena sosokmu mengingatkannya pada rekannya yang telah almarhum. Ia ingin menggali lagi setiap ukiran momentum.

"Mello akan sering 'berkunjung' jika tahu saya telah 'merebut' Matt." Kau menarik lengan _stripes_ merah-hitamnya.

Matt terpana, dengan wajah merona. Yang terakhir ini membuatmu bertanya-tanya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk membuatmu menyadari, ucapan dan tatapan matamu seakan-akan kau tengah merayunya. Baru saja kau hendak melepas tanganmu, Matt sudah menarik tubuh mungilmu dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau begitu serius menginginkanku sampai-sampai kau menggodaku seperti ini, Near," ucapnya.

"Tolong lepaskan saya, Matt. Matt salah mengartikan ucapan saya. Saya menginginkan Matt menjadi _partner_ saya." Kau mencoba meralat ucapan multitafsirmu, "Demi Mello, demi saya, dan demi Matt sendiri."

Matt memelukmu semakin erat. Seolah ia sedang membagi beban berat, sekaligus memberi rasa hangat. Logikamu memberontak, namun hatimu ingin membiarkannya untuk sesaat. Inilah pertama kalinya interaksimu dengan orang lain menjadi sedemikian dekat.

Selama ini kau memang enggan bersosialisasi. Temanmu hanyalah tumpukan mainan yang bisa kauimajinasikan sesuka hati. Kau tak pernah tahu apa alasannya, karena mungkin saja kau memang terlahir seperti ini. Tetapi entah kenapa, kali ini kau merasa bosan hidup sendiri. Dan Matt menawarimu harapan untuk keluar dari lingkaran sepi.

"Aduh!"

Matt mengaduh ketika jemarimu menarik helaian rambut. Ia melepasmu, menatapmu untuk mendapat penjelasan runtut. Kau balas memandanginya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Matt bodoh."

Alih-alih tersinggung dengan ucapanmu, ia justru mengacak pelan helaian rambut sewarna salju milikmu, "Baiklah. Kuterima tawaranmu, Near."

Kau lega, sangat-sangat lega. Bukan hanya karena telah mengajak Si Peringkat Ketiga bekerja sama, tetapi juga karena Matt mau memahami pribadimu yang tak biasa. Bagimu, Mello adalah teman pertama. Matt mungkin hanya teman kedua, tetapi bukan tak mungkin ialah yang akan menjadi teman utama.

Dan perasaan ini ... Matt jugalah yang mengajarinya.

"Aku akan menjadi _partner-_mu, Near. Baik di kantor maupun di atas ranjang. Jadi bersiaplah untuk...,"

Kali ini robot Gundam dan rubik 9x9-mu yang bersarang di kepalanya.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Glossary :

1. Izvi'nite : maaf

2. B'lyad : sialan

3. Privyet : halo

4. Greed Island : nama game dalam animanga Hunter x Hunter yang hanya boleh dimainkan oleh para hunter.

5. FSB (_Federal'naya __Sluzhba __Bezopasnosti__): _Badan Intelijen Rusia yang ruang lingkupnya di dalam negeri. Kurang lebih seperti FBI kalau di US.

Vee~~ pertama-tama, saya mau bilang happy birthday buat Near-danna ^^ #hugs Near. Kedua, saya mau bilang You'll Never Walk Alone ini terinspirasi dari kalimat yang ada pada lambang Liverpool FC, klub sepakbola favorit saya. Penname boleh Nerazzuri, tetapi jiwa tetap Liverpudlian sejati #ya terus

Dugaan kasus gendercide ini sebenarnya tercium dari beberapa negara, terutama India. Alasan saya kenapa memilih Rusia, ya karena saya memang sedang terobsesi sama negara itu. Terus terang, hasil akhirnya kurang sesuai ekspektasi saya. Karena itu, saya minta maaf karena pembahasannya kurang detail di sini #selain tentu saja karena dalam fic ini Near dan Matt berinteraksi dalam waktu sehari, IMO kurang logis saja jika mereka bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu sesingkat itu (dengan keterbatasan data pula).

Terkait Trans Siberian, rasanya semua orang juga sudah tahu itu nama jalur kereta paling awesome di muka bumi (setidaknya menurut saya). Dari informasi yang saya akses, rata-rata lama perjalanan dari Moskva ke Ekaterinburg memerlukan waktu sekitar 26 jam (tertulis 1 hari lebih 1 jam lebih 52 menit). Fasilitasnya sudah mirip dengan fasilitas-fasilitas penginapan, terutama untuk First Class-nya. Tentu saja hal ini dimaksudkan agar penumpangnya bisa lebih menikmati perjalanan panjang Moskva-Vladivostok yang mencapai 6-7 hari perjalanan.

Matt di sini agak-agak menggalau, ya. Intinya sih, Matt tertarik pada Near, tapi belum sepenuhnya melupakan Mello. Well, saya harap Matt tidak terlalu OOC di sini.

Yosh, A/N saya cukup sampai di sini. Berikan saya tabokan, cubitan dan pujian (kalau ada) melalui kotak review yang masih sangat luas ini.

Molto Grazie ^^


End file.
